If You Could
by krazykookiegirl
Summary: Because it's  here;D  Kenall goes compeltely out of character trying to pass a poerty assignment for class, and may have gone a bit overboard in the process. When she breaks down, who's there to help? WARNING: BOTH RxK AND KxK SO NO FLAMES


**SAM: HOLY. CRAP. It has been a long time :O HELLO ! I've missed you! :'D while I was gone, I was at Deviantart, becoming the fangirl I am now over the amazing Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. 3 now enough of my pointless ramblings and LET'S BEGIN. ONWARD!**

"Alright, who's next?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick asked as Kick finished his poetry assignment and sat down. Gunther gave Kick a thumbs up and Kick shrugged. It wasn't his favorite subject, but he secretly enjoyed the silent beat behind the rhyming lyrics.

"Anyone?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick asked. No one said anything. Most had already gone and the ones who hadn't were squirming in their seats. Kick was silently shocked as he realized Kendall hadn't gone yet. He looked over at her and saw her squirming along with the other students.

"Ms. Perkins, why haven't you gone yet?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick asked eyeing Kendall. Kendall blushed a little and clasped her hands together over her paper.

"Oh, I-uh, um…"Kendall stuttered. Nobody had ever seen her unconfident in anything school related before. She usually loved sharing projects out with the class, no matter how boring the subject. Kendall stood up with shaking shoulders and slipped her paper off her desk. She kept her head low so her hair covered her face a little and walked up to the front of the room.

"Are you ok, Ms. Perkins?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick asked adjusting her glasses. Kendall pulled her head up and nervously pulled back behind her ear.

"Y-yes." Kendall said quietly. Mrs. Fitzpatrick eyed her and closed her eyes.

"If you say so. What's the name of your poem?" She asked.

"um…..'If You Could'." Kendall said quietly. The class was dead silent as they watched the show. No one had ever seen her so nervous before.

"Proceed." Mrs. Fitzpatrick said. Kendall glanced at her paper and took a deep breath.

"If I could, I would fly. If I could live, I would until I die. If I could fall, I would until I land. If I could play, I would rock out in a band. If I could scream, I would yell to the sky. If I could jump, I would soar cloud-high." Kendall read in a soft voice. The whole class was in shock at the tone and intensity of her voice, yet at how soft it was at the same time. They were also shocked at the depth and creativity of her words.

"If I could swim, I would fly through the waves. If I could run, I would travel every road the earth paves. If I could breathe, I would take in your heart. If I could drink, I'd be drunk from the start. If I could have love, I would steal it all. If I could hear, I would only listen to your call." Kendall said with her blush growing. No one had ever heard such intensity like this come from Kendall before, or ever at all. She never spoke like this, to anyone. Of course, not many people would know since she didn't exactly have that many friends.

"Kendall's really good at poetry." Gunther whispered to Kick. Kick nodded as he stared at Kendall's rosy cheeks grow rosier.

"If I could take it, I would. The only thing is, I don't know if you could." Kendall finished. She took a deep, staggering breath like she just finished a marathon, and let it out slowly and silently. Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes which only made her even more nervous. "Can I please go to the restroom?" Kendall asked turning to Mrs. Fitzpatrick. She also looked at Kendall with wide eyes and had to blink to make herself answer.

"Uh, yes, yes you can." Mrs. Fitzpatrick said. Kendall turned and ran from the room and Kick couldn't tell if he was the only one that noticed the tears streaming down her face.

Kendall ran through the hallways to the nearest bathroom, but on her way there, she bumped into someone she didn't see.

"Kendall! My love, what's wrong?"Ronaldo asked as she crumpled to the ground. Kendall sobbed and didn't say a word and Ronaldo sat down next to her and hugged her quietly. At last, Kendall had calmed down enough to talk.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ronaldo…."Kendall said. She hiccupped and wiped some more tears away. Ronaldo stroked another tear away with a smile and soft look.

"Sssshhh, its ok, my darling. Everything is going to be fine." He said. Kendall smiled at him.

"It's nothing, really. My nerves just got the better of me." Kendall said trying to get up. Ronaldo helped her up and gave her a hug.

"I think your teacher will expect you back soon." Ronaldo said brushing some hair out of her face. "Why don't you go clean up a bit and head back to class?" Ronaldo suggested. Kendall smiled at him and nodded. She planted a small kiss on his cheek that made Ronaldo blush and his insides melt as Kendall walked away. Ronaldo shook his head and sighed.

As Ronaldo walked back to his own class, which was a few hallways away from where he intended to go in the first place, he spotted Kick leaning against the wall as if waiting for something. He stared at him for a moment with his usual glare before breaking the silence.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Buttowski." Ronaldo mumbled. Kick didn't do anything but stare silently at Ronaldo with his usual glare. He turned and looked at the ground in front of him.

"I just wanted to be sure that Kendall would be alright."Kick muttered. "Since you're the only one she trusts, you're the only one I can trust to treat her right. I can't even trust myself with a situation like that." Ronaldo's eyebrows went up slightly at his sensitivity.

"Yeah, well…I'm going to stay with her after school today until she'll talk to me about what happened." Ronaldo said furrowing his brow again. "So don't get any ideas of stealing my girl, because I'm going to be around." Kick smirked.

"Yeah, like I could do that. She hates me, Ronaldo. Just as much as you do. You're the only one she sees. I'm the bug on her windshield." Kick said with his smirk as he looked back up at Ronaldo. Ronaldo didn't change his face, but he was also speechless.

"Well, I appreciate you helping her out by telling me; just stay away from her, ok?" Ronaldo said turning to head back to class. Kick kept his smirk.

"You've got nothing to worry about," Kick said quietly. Ronaldo gave him one last hateful glare before turning away and heading back to class. Kick sat there for a moment in silence. "For now." Kick said even quieter as his smile widened slightly. Kick got off the wall and headed back to Mrs. Fitzpatrick's room to listen to the last of the poetry.

**Sam: …..I…..haven't really written a lot in a while ^^; SPARE ME. Congrats to my first (kind of officially) published KB fic X3 NOW FOR ALL OF YOU CRAZY FANS OUT THERE, I made this as a combination of both popular fanfics here on and the actual show (BECAUSE I SHIP KICKxKENDALL) . I wanted to make it so that Ronaldo was Kendall's boyfriend like in the show, but Kick had small feelings for her and she was over-emotional like here on ;DD PLEASE REVIEW! 3 3**


End file.
